NO ERA NECESARIO
by Rakell Black
Summary: Basada en la cancion de Reyli con el mismo nombre. James esta desesperado y quiere saber porque Lily lo dejo sin decirle nada, pero que pasara cuando la encuentre¿Le dira Lily porque lo dejo?¿Entendera el sus motivos?.Mal summary.J&LOne shoot&Song fic.


HoOola, este es mi primer onshOot que por cierto tambien es songfin(tambien es el primero que hago), a decir verdad es mi primer fanfic, ya que nunca habia escrito ni publicado nada(obvio si es el primero jeje O.o), solo espero que lo lean , lo disfruten, le guste y que me dejen reviews PlIX ...Bno sin mas k decir los dejo leer.  
Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio sino de J.K.Rowling

----- °------°------°------°------°-------------°--------°------°-------°------°------------°------°------°-----°------°-----------°------°

Se sentia solo, vacio, sin ganas de reir, ni soñar...ni vivir...el la amaba ¿Como pudo hacerle eso?...¿Como pudo dejarlo asi?Sin decirle nada..ni una nota... ni un adios mas que las lagrimas impregnadas en la almohada al despertar.Sabia que habia sufrido al dejarlo...que ella no queria marcharse... que ella lo amaba..entonces ¿Por que lo dejo?...¿Por que acepto salir con el si no era asi?..todos decian que el la dejaria, que era solo un juego y sin embargo se equivocaban...James habia estado a punto de pedirle matrimonio a Lily...su Lily... que ahora se habia marchado. No era posible.. sus besos...sus abrazos..sus palabras...todo le decia que ella lo amaba ¿Entonces por que se fue¿Por que hizo crecer en el la esperanza de que podrian ser felices por siempre...?

_No era necesario que te fueras asi No era necesario que lloraras por mi El beso disfrzado de ternura y darle una esperanza a mi locura _

Habia sido ya tanto tiempo sin ella...3 meses...3 malditos meses sin una palabra...una señal de que ella estaba bien... que lo necesitaba tanto como el a ella...3 meses sin saber nada... absolutamente nada de ella ...y su cabeza no dejaba de atormentarlo ¿Que hizo para que se fuera¿Acaso la amo demasiado?¿Era ese su pecado¿y si eso fue ??Era tan grande el pecado que merecia ese dolor?¿Esa angustia?...¿y si quiza habia alguien mas?...? si quiza...al fin...despues de todo... ella se habia enamorado de otro?...no!!eso no podia ser!!Su Lily!!la mujer de su vida!!No!!Ella no era asi...ella le hubiera dicho algo!!.. hubiera sido sincera!! ...era la mujer mas pura...hermosa y perfecta que conociera..era su angel... su luz y ella lo sabia...no!!! algo tuvo que pasar... pero¿Que fue?¿Que paso para que ella se marchara de esa manera? robandole la alegria a sus dias... apagando la luz de su vida...callando a golpe de dolor sus suspiros

_No era necesario que me hicieras feliz ni era necesario que tuvieras que huir No era necesario compartir tu amor No era necesario este dolor No era necesario dejarme asi con este silencio, no se a donde ir _

Y la amaba y dolia esa angustia...esa sensacion...de perder lo que mas amas en la vida...y saber que nunca volveria a amar como la amo... a ser como fue y a sentir lo que sintio por ella por que el destino era cruel y despues de creer que nada malo podia pasar en su vida... que era perfecta con ella a su lado.Tenia lo que siempre habia deseado...y mas con ella a su lado ...sintiendo el cielo cada vez que la veia..cada vez que sonreia le hacia sentir como un relampago que lo golpeaba enamorandolo aun mas...sin poderlo evitar...no...no podia ser mas cruel la vida con el..muriendo en vida por la mujer que amaba y que lo dejo, por que el destino era asi...despiadado. La lluvia caia y sus lagrimas mojaban su rostro. Dicen que los hombres no deben llorar pero...en el amor todo se vale..y el amaba..amaba con locura..deseperada sincera y terriblemente. Y sin importarle mas salio a pesar de la lluvia que mojaba su rostro ocultando las lagrimas que resbalaban silenciosas por sus mejillas..despues de todo...sin ella su vida no importaba...era solo un fantasma que vagaba por las calles ahogando su dolor en el silencio de la noche.

_No era necesario, hacerme sentir el cielo el suelo enmedio del fin No era necesario, no era necesario tener que vivir, muriendo por ti.. _

Sus pies lo llevaban sin direccion alguna caminaba por inercia, intentando apagar asi su dolor...olvidar ... Y la vio...despues de tanto tiempo...sentada en un banco...con la lluvia cayendo sobre ella mojando su cabello de fuego creando un raro contraste en ella o mas bien es que ...se veia diferente...un brillo que nunca habia visto iluminaba sus ojos verdes...esos ojos que lo volvian loco...acaso seria que se habia enamorado...y por eso se fue...pero...por que no le dijo nada,...el la hubiera dejado ir...despues de todo la felicidad de ella era lo unico que a el le importaba. Se acerco lentamente...sin darse cuenta...y se paro frente a ella...sin notarlo...su mente seguia intentado encontrar respuestas para entender...para olvidar...para no sufrir...para ya no amar

- 　James!! -Su voz lo desperto de sus cavilaciones, seguia sonando tan dulce como siempre -¿Que haces aqui?

-Yo...- No sabia que decir,decirle que estaba ahi... intentado borrar un poco su dolor..el dolor que ella le causo, no no debia -...solo pensaba

-Vaya - Un silencio incomodo se adueño del lugar -¿Quieres un cafe?

¿Como podia?¿Como? Despues de todo lo que le habia hecho..de romperle el corazon y destrozarlo..hablarle tan calmada..como si nada hubiera pasado...pro debia ir...necesitaba saber y era el momento- Esta bien...vamos a mi casa

No era necesario compartir tu amor no era necesario este dolor no era necesario dejarme asi con este silencio, no se adonde ir

Caminaron en silencio..hasta llegar...abrio la puerta y entraron...Lily se sento en un sillon, James sirvio el cafe y se sento justo frente a ella...el silencio continuaba solo roto por el leve golpeteo de la lluvia en los cristales, la mirada de ella vagaba por el salon y de pronto James rompio el silencio

- Todo sigue justo como lo dejaste - Sus miradas se encontraron descubriendo sentimientos...en las de el solo habia dolor mucho dolor y en las de ella...aun habia amor...arrepentimiento...y un brillo extra? que James no podia entender el motivo -Oh James yo lo siento tanto- Su voz sonaba insegura y debil - ¿Lo sientes?...¿LO SIENTES?...!!CON SENTIRLO NO BASTA!!NI UNA NOTA¡¡!!NI UN ADIOS¡¡...si tenias a alguien mas o simplemente ya no me querias solo tenias que decirlo...yo...yo me hubiera ido pero ¡¡Por Merlin Lily!!TE AMO...TE AMO Y LO SABES...¡¡- su voz se apago ahogando un sollozo antes de continuar en un susurro casi inaudible, tanto, que ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entenderle- ...no tienes idea lo duro que fue despertar un dia y ver que tu..ya no estabas...senti que me volvia loco

- Lo lamento...yo se que no debi...pero estaba asustada..no sabia como reaccionarias...no queria perderte..pero tampoco queria perderlo...no sabia si tu estabas preparado para saberlo y me fui...necesitaba pensar y yo te lo diria cuando llegara el momento...pero el momento no llegaba y me di cuenta que tal vez tu ya no quisieras saber de mi...no queria irme..de verdad...pero tuve que hacerlo...por mi...por ti...y por el

-¿Por el?- el dolor...la impotencia..la rabia estaban a punto de estallar...el...habia alguien mas en su vida, que no era el...y lo hizo sufrir... ¿Porque no pudo ser sincera antes? y asi evitarle esa sensacion de que algo se rompia dentro de el congelandolo lentamente...y de pronto su voz se volvio fria y distante antes de volver a hablar- esta bien lo entiendo ahora por favor solo quiero estar solo... si te enamoraste...yo...yo no puedo hacer nada, solo, se feliz... pero no era necesario que esperaras tanto...no sabes cuanto sufri por ti- y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla

_No era necesario hacerme sentir el cielo el suelo en medio del fin No era necesario no era necesario tener que vivir_

Lily sonrio dulcemente y se arrodillo frente a el secandole esa lagrima rebelde que habia escapado de sus hermosos ojos castaños que ahora solo reflejaban dolor...lentamente, su mano se deslizo hasta su barbilla obligandolo a levantar la mirada hasta posarse en las verdes esmeraldas de Lily- James...Te amo...nunca ame a nadie como a ti... ni lo hare por que tu has sido quien ha llenado mi vida de felicidad...y lamento tanto el dolor que te hice pasar- su sonrisa desaparecio dejando lugar a ese extraño brillo en su mirada. Sintio que un calor se apoderaba de el y que algo renacia de las cenizas...pro aun faltaba saber...si lo amaba...¿Por que se habia ido? - me fui James...es cierto...tenia miedo...tu vida era lo que siempre habias querido pero en tus planes no habia una esperanza de saber que me seguirias queriendo a mi y a el...- James estuvo a punto de interrumpirla...sentia un desasosiego al escucharla hablar asi que no podia explicar pero callo en cuanto se dio cuenta que ella continuaba hablando- si James...a el ... por que habria cosas que tendrian que cambiar y yo no sabia si tu aceptarias esos cambios y me fui ...pensaba volver pronto pero como te dije ...me di cuenta que tal vez no me perdonarias el haberme ido...y hoy que te encontrado de nuevo...creo que el destino me esta gritando que sepas la verdad...James...- Lily aspiro profundamente- estoy embarazada..

Su corazon de pronto dejo de latir, y su cabeza no entendia, era algo tan confuso, inverosimil que simplemente no podia creerlo...el... ¿Padre?...y de pronto sintio un escalofrio que le recorria el cuerpo...　padre!!...del hijo de la mujer que amaba...no podia haber algo mejor...a pesar de todo..y ella lo amaba...su Lily...por que ahora sabia que se fue porque no sabia como reaccionaria,y no porque hubiera dejado de amarlo, pero seguia siendo suya, como simpre lo fue...y una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios borrando el dolor de su mirada y remplazandolo por paz, ilusion y por sobretodo...AMOR... Ese amor que los llevaria a la muerte y dando vida al mismo timpo al pequeño niño que salvaria al mundo magico del odio y del dolor.  
- Te amo Lily, te amo tanto que nunca seria capaz de negarte nada... y nunca podria o seria capaz de pedirte que no seas madre de nuestro hijo porque tu eres mi vida y todo lo que tu ames lo amare yo y no tengo nada que perdonarte, ni tu nada que lamentar ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo solo espero que confies en mi y me ames como lo hago yo contigo y no me hagas sufrir como esta vez porque... ¿Sabes preciosa?... No era necesario...

Lentamente sus labios se acercaron a los de Lily... y la beso la beso como nunca antes y al sentir sus labios contra los suyos se dio cuenta de cuanto amaba en realidad a esa mujer, mucho mas de lo que se imaginaba y que su vida no tendria sentido... pues sin ella sus dias serian lentos, tristes, agridulces pues no veria razon a seguir viviendo pues era ella quien le hacia latir el corazon y supo que desde ese momento iba pasar con esa mujer el resto de su vida por lo que ella significaba en su vida, por que la amaba y podia perdonarle todo...todo por que era suya y de nadie mas...

_.. muriendo por ti... _

...°..FIN..°...


End file.
